


The tall kid with long hair

by Baconfish32



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconfish32/pseuds/Baconfish32
Summary: Sandor Clegane's upbringing was anything but genteel and when his sorry excuse for a father starts spending more time away from home then at home Sandor takes the opportunity to make money in a less than legal way but when he has a run in with a biker gang he has to keep a low profile. But his problems don't stop there ever since the first day of freshmen year a certain smoking hot redhead and her whole social class have been bent on making his life hell. Between the biker gang and the hot redhead who will get to him first? But one thing about Cleganes they can only be pushed so far before they bite back, and if corned things will get real ugly real fast.
Relationships: Bronn & Margaery Tyrell, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Run in

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fan fiction but after watching Game Of Thrones I felt inspired to do something like this and I dig the Sansa/ Sandor ship so here goes nothin I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor gets in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at a fan fiction but after watching Game Of Thrones I felt inspired to do something like this and I dig the Sansa/ Sandor ship so here goes nothin I guess

Chapter 1

What the fuck was he doing here? He asked himself that several times as he walked down the lamp lit sidewalk to Dead man's gulch bar. The answer? Simple. He needed money to buy himself and his little sister dinner, and he was trying to save enough to put her through school. Sandor Clegane had started selling weed, or coke, or whatever the fuck he could get his massive paws on towards the end of his junior yer in high school to try to make ends meet.

Sandor sold drugs wherever he could street corners ally ways, at bars and clubs; nobody stopped him from entering twenty one and up areas because at seventeen he looked like a grown ass man who’d been drug through the mud by his ankles, and the fact that he looked like the type to kill you for crossing him on the wrong day.

As he walked through the doors of the biker dive he was met with neon lights and laughter. Nobody spared a second glance except a few stares and double takes at the burnt side of his face. He didn't care, he dealt with the stares since he was little. Walking over to the bar, Sandor saw a big blonde woman who looked like an MMA fighter tending the bar talking to a customer. 

Sandor walked over to the bar and settled onto an open bar stool. The big blonde woman with short hair was almost as tall as Sandor was but she, unlike him, was decent looking and had an easy smile. Sandor waited until the blonde woman walked over and leaned against the bar directly across from him.

“So what’ll it be, big fella?” The blonde asked.

“Jack.” He rasped out. It was his favorite and they always had it. 

The bartender nodded with that easy smile and set a glass down in front of him and turned to grab a bottle when she turned to pour it in the glass. Sandor grabbed the bottle and her hand holding it to the table and slapped a fifty dollar bill down on the bar. The Bartender arched a blonde eyebrow but let go of the bottle and took the fifty off the counter.

“Rough day?” She asked putting the money in her apron. Sandor made a sound between a grunt and a scoff.

“Yeah, something like that.” 

The bartender just laughed and walked further down the bar to resume the conversation she was having with another customer. Sandor took a long pull from the Jack Daniel's and turned to survey the bar. From where he sat he could see a group of younger men shooting pool, they all looked drunk. Perfect. 

Sandor stood from the bar stool and walked over to the group of rowdy young men and just stood there like he belonged none of them seemed to notice the six five behemoth that just included himself into their group, they were likely too drunk to take notice. Excellent. Sandor lightly elbowed the one to his left. When the man turned his head to see who nudged him, Sandor slightly lowered his head to his level.

“You want some green?” Sandor asked in a low voice. The man didn't seem to get what Sandor meant.

“Some what?” He asked in an equally low voice 

“Some green.” Sandor repeated, when the young man showed no signs of understanding Sandor just flat out told him.

“Do you want some weed?” He deadpanned. When the man grinned Sandor knew he hit the jackpot. 

“Yeah man!” He whisper-shouted “How much for it?” Sandor grinned and reached into the inside pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a small Ziploc bag of weed. 

“Fifty dollars?” He asked, briefly showing the bag to him before putting it back into his pocket.

“Hell yeah man!” He said smiling and nodding his head. The man reached for his wallet, took out two twenties and a ten Sandor took out the baggie and put it in the pocket of the shorter man. The man handed Sandor the money and shook his hand before leaning in so close that Sandor could smell the Hennessy on his breath 

“A couple of my buddies might be interested, give me a second to ask around yeah?” Sandor nodded his head in agreement before the drunk man went around asking the other four guys at the pool table 

When all four of the other other guys at the table nodded their heads Sandor couldn't believe his luck in less than fifteen minutes he was about to make two hundred and fifty dollars! The first man walked up to Sandor.

“Join us for a cig, man?” He said winking at Sandor, nodding his head Sandor followed the group out front into the night then the six of them settled around a round table. When they were all sat down one of the men with black hair pulled out a pack of camel cigarettes and started passing them out. When Sandor got his he stuck it in the front pocket of his jacket. Once they all lit their cigarettes the black haired man spoke up 

“So how much do you want?” He asked eagerly, Sandor took out four baggies full of weed and set them on the table in front of him.

“Fifty dollars.” He rumbled. All four of them reached for their wallets and pulled out fifty a piece and he set the baggies in the center of the table and collected the money 

“Gentlemen.” He said before standing and walking back into the bar. This was going to be a great haul. 

Sandor walked around for almost an hour. The jack Daniels bottle had been finished half an hour ago but he had made another four hundred dollars, combined with the other two fifty and minus the fifty he spent on the Jack Daniel's he had made six hundred dollars. Sandor walked over to the bar where a tall man with long red hair in a top knot stood with his arm around a girl. Sandor leaned against the bar next to him.

“Do you want some green?” He asked the familiar phrase for the umpteenth time that night. The balding man looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“No thanks.” the man said in a smooth voice before kissing the girl on the head and walked away. 

"You better beat it kid." came a deep voice to his left. Sandor turned to look at the culprit to be met with a man about his size with long red hair and a thick beard, Sandor's eyes narrowed at the ginger until he elaborated. 

"Your selling on the Brotherhood Without Banners turf and that was the vice president, so you better get the fuck out, fast." The ginger turned back to his pint without another word and Sandor felt like we was just doused with ice water. 

Sandor looked around for the balding man and found him talking with a man with eye patch , the man with the patch looked mad, _really_ mad, he turned his head said something to the redhead then followed the redheads finger as it pointed directly at Sandor. _FUCK_ , this was not good. Sandor spun on his heals and made a beeline for the door when he could hear a group of men all following him.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_

The second Sandor got within three feet of the door he burst through them and started hauling ass down the sidewalk and into the wooded area on the outside of town. Sandor could here a group of men following him but despite appearances he could haul ass faster than most so called "Athletes", he just hoped it was enough. 


	2. The back ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor makes it home

Chapter 2

Sandor bolted down the sidewalk past the liquor store heading towards the wooded area where he would try to hide till the men chasing him moved on. Sandor stopped just short of the woodland and turned to see his pursuers closing in on him. The woodland would offer a place to hide or give him a better chance of not getting his head beat in by five or six bikers should he be caught. He tried behind a rosebush but being six five made it impossible, with his heart pounding in his chest and the angry shouts of the bikers on his ass, he started considering his options. 

He could fight, with all five of them he probably wouldn't have much of a chance. Even if he was six five, two hundred and eighty pounds, these were grown ass men not some rich punks who thought they were tough, these were men, and bikers to boot. He could try hiding, but if they spread out to look for him they would spot his massive frame in the brush. Finally he could run but he'd need to run out of the woodland and back into the city or risk getting cornered.

Settling down behind some juniper bushes Sandor waited till he could hear the footfalls of the angry bikers behind him until they stopped at the edge of the woods.

"Spread out, find the kid!" Came the booming voice of a biker. The five bikers spread out forming a skirmish line and crept deeper into the brush. Sandor's heart was hammering in his ear so god damn loudly it could've been a neon sign that said 'The big fuckers over here.' Sandor waited until one of the bikers got close enough to his hiding spot to where he could make out the black sons of anarchy hoodie he wore, with his pulse violently hammering in his head he got his legs under him and sprang from his hiding spot and into the biker. 

Putting all his weight forward Sandor put both forearms right into the chest of the biker and drove right into the middle of his chest turning him upside down in mid air like one of the cartoons on Saturday morning. The mans head and feet had completely swapped around, his shoulder blades hit the ground first, then his head, then finally his legs had folded over the rest of his body with a sickening thud. 

Sandor never slowed his pace, after pulverizing the biker he could hear the muffled shouts behind him as he kept sprinting out of the woodland, down the old sidewalk around a corner store before dashing through some old ally way behind a run down apartment building/ crack spot. Wedged between an old dumpster and the apartment wall he strained his ears for the sounds of running or any voices in the dark. Sandor was never superstitious but it was eerily silent in that ally and the shadows on the walls weren't helping the horror movie feel to his situation.

Sandor couldn't help but look over his shoulder a couple times to make sure there were no vampires or werewolves lurking in the shadows waiting for him to turn his back so they could spring from the dark and drag him off to their lair. Of coarse there was no vampires or werewolves in the ally. But the adrenaline wasn't helping, he wasn't schizophrenic or anything but his earlier run in with the bikers had him so on edge he was nearly shaking.

When he was met with nothing but silence for the next half hour Sandor crept out from behind the dumpster before sticking his head out and making sure the coast was clear before running down the side walk passed the biker bar, passed all the fast food restaurants before he remembered he still needed dinner for tonight, walking down the sidewalk passed the closed fast food restaurant and up the hill from the Auto shop to the Walmart parking lot he fished out his phone of his pocket to check the time, _eleven thirteen,_ alright. Sandor walked through near empty parking lot into the through the automatic doors and into equally near vacant Walmart.

Sandor's boots were the only sound to be herd in the Walmart as he made his way passed the fruits and vegetables isle over to the sandwiches. Stopping in front of the sandwiches case before pulling out two Italian sub sandwiches for himself and his sister. Retracing his steps he walked over to a glass refrigerator and pulled out a coke and a Dr. Pepper. Sandor turned and put his items on the counter where they were scanned by a bored looking collage girl. 

"Did you find everything okay?" The brunette asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeh." He grunted, trying not to look down her shirt. Sometimes being six five sucked, he stuck out more, desks were awful, if he was sitting in a car he had to have his seat all the way back. But sometimes being a head and a half taller than every one had its perks, like sneaking looks down a girls shirt like some punk kid, which he was. The cashier bagged his items and then typed something on the register before speaking.

"Thirteen, ninety seven is your total." She announced looking up for the first time into his massive chest and arms arching an elegant eyebrow before continuing her examination before stopping on his face. She sucked in a breath of air, Sandor put fourteen dollars on the counter and took his bag before looking down at her dead in the eyes.

"I aint s'bad if you don't look at my face." Sandor said his signature condescending face "Keep the change." 

Sandor walked away from the cashier without a second glance scowling at nothing in particular. _There all the same_ Sandor reminded himself as he walked passed the shopping carts out into the parking lot and down the hill passed the auto shop and crossed the street before reaching his side of town; the side of town where the cops kept an eye out night and day but still couldn't nail the drug dealers and rapists. Where if you asked someone for directions you were more likely to get mugged, stabbed, and left to die in some filthy ally.

Looking over his shoulder to make sure nobody was following him Sandor walked through the drive way and up the steps before opening the unlocked door, the Cleganes never locked the door, partly because everybody on his side of town knew the two big rules. Don't get caught out at night, and don't fuck with a Clegane, and everyone knew where they lived. Gregor had gained a reputation in elementary school for being the kid you avoided at absolutely every cost. His father was an enforcer in some drug ring for the longest time until most of them got nailed and the gang split up, but his father gained a hell of a reputation for being a brutal enforcer. Sandor himself was known for keeping to himself unless somebody crossed him, then retribution would be swift and Sandor had a spotless fight record, all throughout elementary school, and all through high school. 

Sandor closed the door behind him before stopping to listen for any sighs of his dad. Nothing. Good, his dad was never really home any more. Sandor hadn't taken three steps before he herd his dad cursing and crashing down on him. The first blow landed on Sandor good cheek, but luckily his father lost his balance giving Sandor enough time to drop his bag and throw a jab hitting his dad square in the nose breaking it and knocking him out Sandor grabbed him and threw him to the ground landing a few more blows on his face even after he was out for good measure. He could've killed him it wouldn't take much to bash his face in right there and throw his body in a dumpster but he didn't. 

The thought had crossed Sandor's mind on more than one occasion, Sandor could always take the beatings when he was little but now he had about three inches and about forty pounds on the bastard and could knock him out without much trouble anymore but when he got the drop on him he could be a little hard to handle. Sandor rolled his father over on his face so when he eventually woke up he'd think he tripped and fell on his face busting it up and breaking his nose with the smell of alcohol on him and all the empty bottles that would most likely be his first conclusion. And it wasn't like he could really do anything to Sandor now that he wasn't thirteen anymore.

Picking up the plastic bad he touched his good cheek, hissing in pain as he felt the bruise already forming on his face. Walking down the hall until he reached his sisters room Sandor knocked twice before letting himself in. He was barely in the room before his sister jumped into his arms burying her head into his chest. 

"Sandor where have you been?" His sister demanded, Sandor just chuckled as his sister took a half step back. 

"Getting dinner." He said dryly as he handed her the bag. Elayna took the bag and walked over to the light switch and turning on the light and finally getting a good look at Sandor's face.

"Did dad do that?" She said pointing at the fresh bruise on his face. Ever since they were little Elayna had always been to one to take care of his cuts and bruises, when he was burned she had been the one to call an ambulance. 

"Yeah, but he got off much worse... think I broke his nose." He said casually, taking his sandwich and removing the plastic wrapping before taking a generous bite.

"Well, its not like he can really do anything to you." She chuckled "You've got like forty pounds on him." She said sitting down on a chair across from him.

"Yeah, and he's always about half drunk." Sandor added. 

"Well are you alright?" She asked toughing the bruise. Sandor swatted her hand away before taking another bite.

"I'll be alright, Elayna," he said around a mouth full of sandwich. 

After they both finished their sandwiches Sandor threw their garbage away and picked Elayna up from her spot on the chair and set her on the bed and tucked her in 

"Good night." She said closing her eyes ant pulling the blankets tighter around her chin.

"Good night." He echoed kissing her forehead then walking back towards the door turning off the light leaving then closing the door behind him. Sandor let out a sigh and walked across the hall to the bathroom. Looking at his refection he mirror, had he not been burned he probably would have been good looking and being as big as he was he probably wouldn't have half as much trouble with girls or people in general. Letting out another sigh Sandor grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed his teeth. Once he was done in the bathroom Sandor continued down the hall to his room where he shed his shirt followed by his old work boots and worn jeans taking his sock off he sat on the edge of his bed and laid on his back. 

Sandor's thoughts wandered to the ally, only once in his life had he been that scared. The night Gregor had caught him playing with his toy and without a word, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hauled him over to the fire place and stuck his face on the coals burning away the skin and most of the hair on the left side of his face. The terror that had gripped him and the sound of his own screams would haunt him till the day he died. That ten foot walk that seemed to take forever and having his face slowly lowed onto the coals. Had Elayna not hit Gregor in the back of the head with a poker he most likely would have killed him. And if Gregor never had bad migraines he probably would have killed her to. 

Rubbing his forehead a thought suddenly struck Sandor that filled his entire being with dread; tomorrow was the first day of his senior year in high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter I've been busy with hay season, and family stuff over the fourth.


	3. Animal

Sandor woke up early, a half hour before his alarm clock went off to be exact, so he rolled over to lay on his stomach for the next half hour wrapped in his large comforter on his too small bed. Which is why he damn near turned inside out when his alarm clock blared at seven o'clock. Sandor threw his blanket off and jumped off his bed before stumbling a couple steps before steadying himself on his desk and grabbing his clock to turn it off. Sandor set down his alarm and walked out of his room to the bathroom where he got a glimpse of his dad still face down on the floor in a pool of his own blood. _Good fucking riddance_ Sandor thought bitterly. Walking through the bathroom door Sandor closed it behind him and stripped out of his boxers before turning on the shower and stepping in.

After thoroughly washing his hair and scrubbing himself clean of the ungodly grime from the ally, Sandor turned the water off and stepped out of the shower to dry himself off, Sandor paused and looked at himself in the mirror the bruise was worse, not as bad as his burn, but it still made him look meaner than normal, and with his usual mad dog scowl, maybe the pricks at school would leave him alone, although, beating their asses never got old. 

Sandor walked back to his room stealing another glance back at his unconscious dad. Entering his room Sandor dropped the towel freeing his hefty manhood. Sandor didn't have a lot going for him, but his dick could make up for most of it, if only for a night. pulling on a pair of black boxers and a clean pair of jeans that didn't smell like the back ally he had been hiding in several hours before. Grabbing the belt that Barristan Selmy gave him, With a bareback rider on the buckle and running it through the belt loops Sandor threw on his old lace up work boots on and lacing them up three quarters of the way up before finally shoving the bottoms of his pant legs into his boots.

Throwing on a plain white t shirt and tucking it into the waistband of his jeans Sandor checked his phone, seven twenty two. Walking back to the bathroom to hang his towel up Sandor walked across the hall to Elayna's room knocking on the door, when no response came he opened the door to see Elayna still asleep. Walking over to her bedside Sandor put one hand on her shoulder and shook her awake 

"Come on it's time to get ready." Sandor informed her. Elayna groaned and rubbed her eyes before looking around her room for her clock.

"What time is it?" She asked, still groggy from sleep.

"It's like seven twenty, get up." He said before walking out of her room to get breakfast ready for the two of them. Sandor tried to ignore the body on the floor by the counter as he made his way to the fridge. Opening the freezer sander pulled out two frozen breakfast sandwiches and put one in the microwave and waited for it to warm up. After microwaving the two sandwiches Sandor waited till Elayna emerged from the bathroom, hair and teeth brushed and wearing black combat boots and a blue skirt with a matching top. If Sandor had inherited his size from his father Elayna must have inherited her looks from their mother, Sandor didn't really know, he hardly remembered his mother except that she used to sing for him when he was little and that she had a beautiful voice, Sandor would remember that as long as he lived.

Sandor handed Elayna her sandwich and the two grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door stepping over their unconscious father. The pair continued on their way to school talking about nothing in particular and eating their egg and sausage sandwiches before going their separate ways, Sandor going to the high school and Elayna, to the middle school. They walked down the separate side walks before turning and waving at each other one last time before continuing on to school.

Sandor walked idly down the sidewalk coming up with a rough idea of what the ideal school year would look like. He'd keep his head down, pass his classes, graduate and fly the bird on his way out the second they handed him his diploma, then get a job at a welding shop to make some legitimate money, chopping wood and hauling hay for Barristan Selmy only made him so much in one summer. Walking into the school parking lot Sandor stole glances at the rich punks pulling up in shiny new sports car their parents bought them. 

Ignoring the stares from all the kids and their parents who just fucking had to be there on their kids first day of school and talk with all the other rich parents who they didn't give a fuck about. Rolling his eyes Sandor kept his head down as he walked through the huge glass double doors into the main foyer where most of the socializing between rich cunts was taking place. Sandor gave the crowd a once over and caught sight of what he was hoping to avoid this year. Long red hair. Sansa. Fucking. Stark. She was standing with what he thought was her family. A tall man with black hair that matched Sandor's and an older woman with hair that matched Sansa. There were two boys with them about elementary school age and a younger girl who looked to be around Elayna's age with black hair that matched her father. 

The Starks were talking with what he assumed were the Baratheons because of Joffry standing next to Sansa and his father Robert Baratheon, the football coach. Joffry was just an inch or two taller than Sansa, that never failed to make Sandor chuckle, the fact that Joffry was only around five ten or so and his girlfriend was about six three in heels, Sandor had towered over them from the first day of freshman year. Sandor tried to keep his head down to avoid confrontation but was stopped in his tracks when Mr. Baratheon caught sight of him.

"Clegane!" The big man boomed taking several strides in Sandor's direction before extending his meaty hand for Sandor to shake, Sandor took the offered hand before giving it a firm shake "I saw your name on the football tryout sheet, you finally come to your senses?" Robert inquired happily. Sandor never broke eye contact with the fat man not wanting to see the faces of the others.

"Yeah I figured I might as well break some heads my senior year." Sandor said shrugging his enormous shoulders. Mr. Baratheon let out a chuckle.

"Thought you might, What happened to your face did you get into a fight?" He asked pointing to Sandor's former good cheek.

"Yeh, just some jackass with a grudge." Wasn't a complete lie and wasn't one hundred percent truthful either. Before Robert could reply his wife Cersei cleared her throat, to signal Robert back to their social gathering. Sandor finally looked behind Robert Baratheon to examine the Stark/ Baratheon social. The three adults were watching him with a mix of shock and wariness. The stark man, Ned, looked at Sandor with surprise but without the usual shock, unlike the two women who looked on with the cliché shock ad horror with the odd dash of pity or fear. Sansa and Joffry were no longer facing him but he didn't have to guess their opinion, he could give a fuck anyways 

Scoffing to himself and giving his signature mirthless chuckle Sandor walked passed the Stark and Baratheon host before making his way to first period, Shop. Sandor had always liked shop class even though he basically had a nine thousand degree blow torch in his hand he never felt afraid.

Sandor walked into the classroom to find it empty except for the shop teacher Tobho Mott, Sandor always liked Mott he was friendly, funny, always let him eat lunch in his classroom so they could talk about welding and guns. 

"Ah, Mister Clegane!" Mott exclaimed "Good to see you, how was your summer?" The older man inquired 

"Same as always, hauling hay, splitting wood and welding fences for Barristan Selmy." _And almost getting my head smashed in by angry bikers_ "The Usual." He added.

"Ah, how is old Selmy?" Mott asked 

"Showing no sign of slowing down as always." Sandor said slipping into his seat at the back table and setting his bag down on the floor as the class started to fill up. Everybody avoided Sandor like the plague, typical. Sandor's thoughts started to drift to the gorgeous redhead who took it upon herself to make his life a living hell. He hadn't even known her name when the little schemes and rumors started to go around and the 'pranks' started to add up.

Sandor was pulled from his thoughts when a taller boy with combed back black hair and a goatee came over to his table 

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked, Sandor looked him up and down, he was dressed similarly to himself except for the black biker boots and black Sons of Anarchy hoodie he wore.

"Free country." Sandor said not breaking eye contact. The boy nodded once, sat down and set his things on the floor and pulled out his phone. Sandor resumed his spacing off, ignoring the syllabus being handed out and the introductory stuff he hadn't payed attention to since freshman year. The same year he met the Stark bitch and all her fake friends. It was the day they had gotten Harry Hardyng a junior at the time, to run in to him and 'accidentally' spilled his lunch on him.

_First day of freshman year_

Sandor's day had been pretty bad to begin with his dad had beat him but didn't leave any bruises on his face and everyone treated him as if he would snap their necks and drink their blood, he probably could break their necks if he was in the mood. But the highlight of his day was at lunch when the Hardyng boy had ran into him spilling his lunch all over the floor and his shirt as the whole lunch room erupted with laughter, Harry had apologized and patted him on the back all the while trying to hide his smile. Sandor was as tall as Harry but probably had a good twenty pounds on him so he patted him on the back, but made sure to use enough force to jostle him around to let him know; _I will fuck you up_. As subtly as possible.

The very next day Sandor could see Harry coming with a very rich-kid smirk on his face. This time when Harry ran into Sandor he made sure to spill it on harry as well, that shut the punk up. His designer cloths now had pizza sauce on it and would for the rest of the day. Sandor apologized and patted Harry on the back with more force than before conveying the same message as before, _I will fuck your day._ Sandor had just wiped himself off and went to the library to do his algebra homework now that his lunch was history. Day three Harry had gotten the drop on Sandor and spilled his entire lunch on the floor just as the last two times, but this time Sandor smiled showing his teeth and threw his lunch tray on the floor before wiping the smirk of Hardyng's face; with his fist.

Sandor grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the first blow crunching his face and nose silencing the entire lunch room, but Sandor wasn't finished. Grabbing Harry's shirt with both hands Sandor slung him into the wall as if he had weighed nothing. Landing two more blows on the punks face Sandor threw him to the ground like a rag doll. Sandor turned to the now silent lunch room, not a sound could be herd besides the principle, Tywin Lannister's shoes on the lunch room floor as he made his way to the scene with long even strides. 

"Not so fuckin funny now huh?" Sandor bellowed at the students making eye contact with the Stark bitch and fixing her with his signature scowl before being ushered to the principles office along with Harry and his now broke nose. Harrys parents had come racing up to the school in their convertible and burst into the office to fawn over their little prince and demand Sandor's head on a plate. Tywin Lannister was not a particularly kind man but he was fair, almost to a fault. Tywin began to explain the situation to the Hardyngs that were still seeing red from their precious boy being hurt by some street urchin. Never in his life had Sandor felt so alone. His good for nothing father hadn't even shown up probably due to being passed out in some run down shack with his other rat shit friends. It was just Sandor, some poor, abused, neglected kid, with nothing but a little sister and two strong arms to try and make his way in the world.

Sandor had tuned them out from the moment they had walked through the doors to Tywin Lannister's office, they didn't know his pain, they couldn't feel the anger boiling just under the surface they just saw some rabid animal with no leash, the Hardyngs, and everyone else only saw an animal, so that's what he was going to be, he was bigger, he was meaner, he was an animal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I’ll try to get one out hopefully by next week.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated before this is my first attempt at a fan fiction so every comment/ kudos or anything means the world to me


End file.
